<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Old Friend by prince_moony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639076">An Old Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony'>prince_moony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Psychological Trauma, Puffy is a therapist, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit visiting the prison, Trauma, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like schlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's visit with Dream in prison goes a bit worse than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! just kinda writing the thing from yesterday, will be multiple chaptered most likely, hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explosions. Tommy bolted up, gasping as if he was drowning. He woke up.. In bed. Everything was fine. Just another silly nightmare, Puffy said nightmares are normal when you go through something “Like Dream”. Tommy didn’t quite understand that, though. <br/>It was fine, just a nightmare. Everything is okay. Dream is still in jail. Sam promised to keep him there. Today, he was closing that chapter in the book of life.  <br/>He marched over to his hotel, carefully putting on his vest, helmet, jeans, and boots. Sam Nook said to, and Sam Nook cared about him. So, Tommy listened to the little guy. <br/>He admired the way that Sam built it, feeling a bit guilty that he was going to be using it even. Tommy clambered his up the wooden stairs, passing the red painted hotel rooms that mirrored every stone brick floor. He cleared a way to the roof, a high place was better for thinking. <br/>Overlooking everything- he could see so much. Even the dastardly prison. He breathed in slow, a technique Puffy taught him when he was getting nervous. Debating in his head, he wondered if he should still go. <br/>He ended up still going, calling out for Sam. <br/>“So, Tommy, when was the last time you were here?” Sam asked, being the prison warden and constructor. He was always more.. Rough in his prison-persona. <br/>“Don’t know, can’t remember, maybe… A month ago?” Tommy answered as Sam continued to go through the regular prison dialogue and waivers. <br/>Sam nodded for Tommy to go through the first round of security measures. Tommy was feeling a bit indecisive still, feeling cold as the blackstone surrounding him. <br/>He despised that material, Puffy said he should not go around it a lot, only in small amounts of time he should spend near it. Tommy knows what happens if he stays too long. <br/>Everything bad? Blackstone. Everything horrible, everything that reminded Tommy of Dream was dark and black. Similar to Dream’s heart. <br/>“Tommy? Are you still there?” Sam asked, concern slightly dripping into his tone. <br/>“Y-Yeah, Yeah just thinking.. Should I do this Sam? I-I.. I don’t like seeing or being around Dream,” Tommy muttered, still slightly lost in his thoughts. <br/>He won’t lie, he’s shaken up. He had the scars and amount of therapy sessions to prove it. <br/>“Do you not want to?” Sam questioned, the concern coming through again. Sam wouldn’t lie either, he’s worried for Tommy. He almost wanted to just hug him and protect him from Dream, he knew he couldn't do it. He’s the tough warden right now, Sam Nook can comfort him later. <br/>“No, no I do. I need to close the chapter,” Tommy said, gaining more confidence. Sam smiled under his green gas mask, messing with the switches on the wall. Before Tommy realized, there they were. The lava. He could just barely see Dream behind it all. <br/>“Face Forward, Tommy,” Sam’s sharp tone shook Tommy out of his thoughts again, good thing he did. His breathing was faltering, thinking about Dream. <br/>The light faded from the front of him, and Tommy took slow breaths as followed the platform to Dream. <br/>	“Hello,” Dream greeted. He sounded oddly normal. Tommy would’ve gone insane by now, just like. We’re not thinking about that time period again. <br/>“Hi, Dream, did you write those books?” Tommy almost laughed out loud, remembering the books he tasked Dream to write. <br/>“No, I threw them in the lava,” Dream’s bluntness through Tommy off guard as he straightened to be serious. <br/>“Well, this is the last time I’m seeing you,” Tommy almost smiled at the mere thought. He was able to say it, get it out, and so now it’s gonna happen. He won’t see him ever again. <br/>“No, no no no you can’t, Tommy you can’t stop visiting me!” Dream seemed so desperate for someone, something to visit. Tommy was sick of it. <br/>“Dream, no. You’ve hurt me for the last time,” Tommy stated, trying to be more confident. <br/>“What have I done?” Dream asked. That set Tommy off, his blind ignorance. <br/>“What do you mean “what have you done?” You dickhead, you hurt me, you MANIPULATED me, Tubbo, other people, you- you lied to so many! You’ve done horrible things, you are a bad person,” Tommy shouted, putting emphasis on what Dream did to him. <br/>“I’ve changed! I have, I really have!” Dream pleaded more with Tommy, claiming he changed and that he wanted to still see Tommy. <br/>“No, no Dream. I’m not seeing you anymore,” Tommy leaned against the obsidian cell, watching the drip of crying obsidian onto the floor. He got better at ignoring Dream and calming himself down. <br/>“What if I’m let out? What if I change and I can be set free?” Dream asked Tommy, a slight bit of malice hinting in his tone. <br/>Sam did promise to keep him in there, to keep him in there for however much time allotted, and Tommy hoped it was forever. He has a business to run, Snowchester and Tubbo to visit a lot, and even Wilbur back possibly. Only bad thing? The egg, but he was sure it wasn’t going to do much. Tommy was healing, for once he wasn’t a child soldier. <br/>“You won’t change, asshole. You’ve hurt too many people,” Tommy mumbled. <br/>“What was that?” Dream asked, again, but instead of looking at Tommy he looked up. Tommy was busy slowing his breathing, he’s been around Dream too long. He needed to leave. <br/>“What was what, fucker? There’s nothing, have you lost your head?” Tommy shouted again, berating Dream. He was feeling good; confident in himself. True confidence. </p>
<p>That all got shattered when he heard an explosion. The rocks on the floor shook, the lava wavered, and the pool of water splashed around. <br/>Tommy rushed over to the lava scene, and Sam was nowhere. <br/>Fuck. <br/>Panic rising in Tommy’s chest, he could feel his heart in his throat. <br/>“Security issue,” Dream’s smile was friendly on his mask, but the one painted on his face was haunting. <br/>“Sam! SAM! SAAAAAAAAAAM!!! I need to leave!!! Please!” Tommy was shouting, yelling, screaming for Sam. <br/>“Sam! SAM! PHIL! PHIL!!” His words of Sam quickly turned into pleas for his father. <br/>“He can’t hear you Tommy! There’s a security issue, which means you’re stuck here for a bit, up to seven days,” Dream smile could be heard, his tone the same kind he used during the different times he hurt Tommy. <br/>“No, no fuck that, I’m not being in here with you, fuck you, fuck this, fuck whatever is exploding,” Tommy kept pacing around, heart hammering in his chest and limbs shaking. <br/>The explosions continued, echoing throughout the building. Periodically, they would stop. Then start again. Everytime they stopped, Tommy had a small bit of hope. Dream kept trying to offer Tommy food, Tommy declining. He needed to stay as far away from Dream, he couldn’t handle another panic attack. <br/>“Tommy whether you like it or not, you’re stuck here up to a week, with me,” Dream sat next to Tommy, Tommy shuffling ever so close to the hot lava. He could feel his skin searing from it. <br/>“Fuck off,” Tommy whimpered, his voice faltering. He was going to cry, he didn’t want to cry again, not in front of Dream, not again, no no no, no.<br/>“We’re going to have so much fun together Tommy! It’s just like old times, like Exile! We’re going to be such best friends again, Tommy,” Dream was a snake, his venom was his words. And Tommy just got a lethal dose. Exile, the one thing he didn’t, no, couldn’t think about. <br/>It broke him. Tommy started crying, crying as Dream mumbled about all the fun they could have together as the explosions continued. He called out for Sam, Phil, Puffy, Tubbo, even Wilbur- Anyone but Dream. He pleaded with the lava, wanting to see Sam peaking through it again, and Sam had already said for Tommy to stay put in the time being. <br/>Dream paced and wrote in a new book, angered by how Tommy threw two important ones in the lava. <br/>“Tommy, we’re going to be best friends again,” Dream sat in front of Tommy, gaining Tommy’s attention through bleary eyes. Dream slipped his mask off, something he never does, and the emerald poisonous eyes stared back at Tommy. Tommy just sobbed more, he couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was drowning, the loud noise of the explosion was too much for him to handle, seeing Dream’s face was too much, but, with effort, he kicked Dream. A spark flicked onto Dream’s arm, he scowled at Tommy, and patted it off himself. <br/>Tommy moved closer to the lava. If he jumped, he would die. Forever. It’s only seven days right? <br/>	The choice between Dream and a fiery death was a battle Tommy was too familiar with. As he was close to warmth, almost a feeling of being hugged by his father, maybe Sam, or Puffy, or when he hugged Tubbo all the times, the times Wilbur would drift off together while watching whatever T.V show with Phil gone, he passed out. <br/>	Tommy could survive, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Train Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TommyInnit is dead. What's in the afterlife?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR A BIT! mental health has been sucky so i havent been able to :( sorry about that! have this! enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy’s last fleeting glance was at the hot lava at the entryway of the obsidian prison cell. <br/>	He looked, feeling himself reach out for the comfort of warmth in the cold moment. Dream held his head against the wall, until Tommy’s eyes went dark.<br/>	Tommy’s eyes forced themselves open, he bolted upright. He sat in a field. A wheat field to be exact, with a gray, overcast sky. Tommy looked down at his hands, and assumed everything was normal. A nightmare. He frantically grabbed and clawed at his own being, feeling his hair was still there, his clothes unripped and torn. <br/>	Looking around and at himself, he realized everything was just slightly devoid of color. The surrounding vast oak forests had a slight gray tint, as well as the green bandana he adorned and the red of his shirt. <br/>	He stood up, walking through the field. The wheat brushed on his knees, wind rocking them back and forth. <br/>	As Tommy walked, he viewed simpler times. See colorful illustrations of the L’Manberg era, running with Tubbo and Wilbur. Echoed laughs filled his ears, as he watched them chuckle over the Declaration of Independence Wilbur made. <br/>	He reached out to touch the good ol’ times- but they simply vanished. <br/>	Tommy sighed, hugging himself and begrudgingly moved forward. The wind picked up here. <br/>	The election- memories of himself, still in L’Manberg attire, of course, were here. </p><p>	The gasps and shocks of the crowd when announcing the poll, the shouts of Tommy’s thinking his party won. Wilbur and him would be president, a naive thought he realized looking at them. The echoed voices of himself picked up again, when he was shouting at Wilbur to run to safety to dress his wound after Schlatt exiled them. As he stopped and took in a breath of air, he realized he hadn’t been breathing the entire time. <br/>	It hit him like a truck when he took a breath. He smelled the smoke of Wilbur’s cigarettes, the fresh air around L’Manberg, the smell of the fresh rain on the soil of the brand new country. <br/>	The wind brushed the memories and thankfully for Tommy, the tears away. <br/>	The sky turned a darker shade of grey as he continued, as well as the palette of his clothes and surroundings. <br/>	Painted across the landscape was Wilbur, the one who hurt wanted Tommy. His insane laugh and his infamous quote that looped in Tommy’s head everytime he even shut his eyes, “Let’s be the bad guys.”</p><p>	Tommy continued, the laugh of Wilbur and his words echoed around him, despite not seeing him. He shied away from the images of his once friend, someone he considered a mentor and brother. <br/>	As he glanced around, he jumped back from the noise of an explosion. A blurry scene of the festival, the first one, of Tubbo’s execution, frozen in time. Techno firing a charged firework, The screams of the crowd as he continued his merciless onslaught. <br/>	Hearing Tubbo’s scared and confused voice, “Wilbur said he wasn’t going to hurt me!” Echoed throughout the scene. <br/>	Tommy could feel his surroundings now, not just hear or smell. He could feel the cold wind and even a colder atmosphere. Shivering, he reached his hand out to touch a patch of grass in front of him, jumping back when his entire hand phased through it. <br/>	When thinking about it, he realized. Looking down, he was standing inside of wheat- he could see it through his slightly transparent legs. He gasped, hands trembling as a few tears came down his face. <br/>	Then, the images of exile appeared. Dream being friendly, the purple glow of his netherite armor the only thing lighting up the area around Tommy. A fleeting moment, he reached out to try and grab his younger self. Pull him away and say, Dream isn’t your friend, this isn’t right. But, then like that, gone. <br/>	Until a loud explosion happened and images of doomsday quickly flashed by. <br/>Tommy shrieked and jumped back, laying on the ground now. Above him, images of what he was doing in the last few weeks of his life. <br/>	The shirkes of a terrified Tubbo echoed, Tommy tried covering his ears, but they somehow still made their way to his head. The room, the halls, and a moment of joy appeared for a moment. <br/>	The sky was no longer an overcast, but bright blue. The world seemed to be vibrant, more vibrant than before. The wheat was a bright yellow, the trees and surroundings forest being a mix of bright and dark green blobs, with a hint of brown. <br/>	Tommy looked at his hands, their color was back, including his bright green bandana and red colors on his shirt. <br/>	Seeing the images of his abuser going to jail, someone who tore him and everyone he loved down, everything was happy. He saw glances of his hotel and Sam Nook, sitting in the wheat Tommy smiled. <br/>	It didn’t last long. He decided to get up, try and get home- wherever he was. He needed to get help for these delusions. <br/>	He wasn’t dead. Surely not. <br/>	The sky became an overcast again, this time, dark swirling clouds formed overhead. The same grey palette overcame the scenery. <br/>	He saw the last time he visited Dream. He angrily sat back and watched. <br/>	He watched as Sam let him go there.<br/>	He watched as he got locked inside with the person he despised the most. <br/>	He watched, as the days passed, and until it was just today. <br/>	Tommy angrily screamed, he shouted, no words though. Just pained noises as he watched himself die. <br/>	The last image faded, the image of the lava he saw. Tommy sniffed, gulping and pushing back tears. <br/>	Reluctantly, he got up and continued to walk. <br/>	An opening was in the ground up ahead. <br/>	Trudging through the wheat, it felt like walking through quicksand or thick mud, but he made it to the opening. <br/>	A loud rushing train noise overcame his ears, as if he was right next to the train. He shouted and covered his ears, crumbling to his knees. <br/>	When he looked back, he saw lights. As a chance for safety, he grabbed the railing towards the sides of the stairs there, and headed down.<br/>	He didn’t expect to see this. Inside, was a train station. It looked like the one Wilbur talked about mockingly. There were no colors, only a gray and slightly bluish palette with red for lights and highlights. Black shadows of people pushed around, as the train stopped. <br/>	A guitar riff started, Tommy instantly recognizing it. <br/>	“Wilbur! WILBUR!” Tommy hoarsely shouted, his voice sounded echoed and cracked badly when he shouted. <br/>	He pushed past the horde of dark shadows to get closer to the guitar music. He could hear the echoed taps of his sneakers against the tiles of the train station, subway, whatever it was. If Wilbur was here, he could explain, this would be better. <br/>	He saw him.<br/>	Sitting a simple black bench, a bit of red on it, sat Wilbur. His color was there. The brown of his jacket, the white of his shirt, although bloodied through the center. His black beanie, white skin with scars littered across his face, he was real. So was the guitar he was strumming. <br/>	Tommy sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. <br/>	“Gah! Wait.. Tommy? Tommy, wait, what’re you doing down here?!” Wilbur gasped and shouted, placing his guitar down for a moment to hug the blonde boy.<br/>	“You did say ‘See you Soon’, didn’t you?” Tommy sniffled and cried into Wilbur. Asking if he was really dead, sobbing quiet loudly. <br/>	He missed Tubbo, he missed everyone. What was he without Tubbo?<br/>	Himself. And Tommy hated himself. </p><p>	“How’d.. You know, die?” Wilbur asked quietly, keeping a close eye on the other boy.<br/>	“Dream.. Uh, he um.. I went to see him, and uh.. Got into an argument, and he killed me,” Tommy solemnly said. <br/>	Wilbur stood up, grabbing his guitar and ushering Tommy to stand. <br/>	“Northern, Bakerloo and City lines, and national rail services. This station is Waterloo,” The announcement british voice kept mouthing off, but Tommy didn’t pay attention, he was too busy focusing on making sure to follow Wilbur. They both stepped onto the train. <br/>	“Where are we going?” Tommy asked as he shuffled around for Wilbur to sit. <br/>	“Oh, this is the Jubilee Line. It’s just going to loop for a bit. We have to wait a few stops until we can go to Schlatt’s gym and play competitive solitaire,” Wilbur muttered nonchalantly, playing his guitar again. <br/>	“Wait, no, no I want to go back!” Tommy desperately shouted. Looking around at the faceless shadows terrified him in his train seat, he gripped onto the chilling metal pole so hard his knuckles turned white.<br/>	“Sorry, Tom. Can’t. I really am sorry Tommy,” Wilbur paused his guitar session to say. <br/>	Tommy sat and grieved over his could-have-been life, a life with business and friends. Tubbo, he didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn’t get to apologize for all his mistakes. He sat and cried for a bit, before leaning against Wilbur, listening to the soft rhythmic tunes of the guitar. It was going to be a long train ride anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>